You're Important to Me
by Parent12D
Summary: An alternate version of chapter 5 of Alone in the World. When Mandy made that nasty insult to Andrew, it devastated Andrew, to the point where he wants to end it all, until Alex shows up and stops him. Will Alex save Andrew's life? Read and find out now! Rated T for dark content, including a suicide reference. Still, please read this if you haven't already.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today, I have here a brand new fanfiction for this series that I been doing for a while.**

 **Now before I begin the story, I have several things I'd like to inform you all on.**

 **First of all, unlike my previous stories for this series, this fanfiction will be an alternate version of chapter 5 of 'Alone in the World', in case you didn't read that already. Because of that, most of the status from that chapter in the story will be current in this story (Andrew and Chaosky living in their original home in Beverly Hills, Andrew being a miserable sad sack, etc.), so I hope you read that story first before reading this one.**

 **Also, a little warning for you all, because this story is an alternate version of that chapter from Alone in the World, it'll have a slightly different outcome to it, and let me just say that this chapter is a lot darker and angsty than the actual version of the chapter. Just a warning in case you get sad from this story.**

 **Another thing, there is a really good reason as to why I didn't use this as the actual chapter for that story, and it's because Andrew was emotionally traumatized by what happened, that he is majorly depressed. Just so you aren't scared.**

 **One more thing, this story will really be sad, especially with the state Andrew is in and that he feels that nobody will ever understand the pain he's feeling, but it will have a happier ending, thanks to Alex. The description of the story is in the summary in case you didn't see it.**

 **So with that said, I do hope you enjoy this story everyone…**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are Andrew and Chaosky. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

 _"Oh wait let me guess, you're a loser that DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS!"_

Those exact words that Mandy said was stuck in Andrew's head, as he was now at home, in his bedroom, devastated about what happened today. He didn't want to be bothered he wanted to be left alone. Andrew was just ready to cry, and he had a good reason to.

 _I can't do this anymore. Mandy's right, I really don't have any parents…_

A tear drop dripped down his face as he knew it was true. It hurts just to recall the tragic day, where his parents who took care of him and loved him so much ended up dying in a tragic accident. Since then he has always been devastated and alone, with no one in the world to care for him. No one will ever understand the pain he's been feeling for a good 11 year of his life.

He had Chaosky for years since he first came up with him because no one would take care of him, with all the abuse and harassment he was given, but Chaosky wouldn't know what it's like to lose something he keeps closest to his heart. He's not even a human, so he wouldn't understand.

Andrew's friends Sam and Clover, whom he became friends with a few days ago, seemed really nice, but he assumed that they would never understand how much it hurts just to lose one's parents right before their very eyes. He trusted them, but there was no way they would ever understand.

Then there's Alex. Oh Alex, the girl he had a huge crush on. She probably wouldn't understand the pain he's been suffering either, and on top of that, Alex probably wouldn't be interested in Andrew at all, and she didn't have any romantic interest in him whatsoever. It was heartbreaking. Alex didn't deserve to have a parentless loser as a boyfriend, he was useless. She doesn't even deserve to have him as a friend. No one deserves to have Andrew, not _even_ Chaosky; his caretaker that helped him through a good portion of his life.

 _Why does my life suck so much? I can't do this anymore._ Andrew started tearing up as he looked at an old photo of himself as a child with his deceased parents. _Why should I bother with my life anymore? They don't deserve to have me. Nobody deserves to have me. Like Mandy said, I'm a parentless loser and that's all I'll ever be. I'm not important to anybody._

Andrew cried for a few minutes as he could of sworn he heard noises downstairs, but he pushed that aside, seeing that nobody would give a flip about what would happen to him.

 _That's it! I can't live this miserable life I'm living anymore!_ Andrew thought to himself. _I'm going to_ _ **end it all,**_ _I'm gonna put an end to my pathetic and miserable life once and for all…_

And he knew just the tool to use to do the job.

Getting off his bed, he went to his drawer and got out what appeared to be a revolver, a gun that he kept for a while, because of the pain and suffering he's been dealing with. He kept it in case this day would ever come.

Grasping it in his hands, he walked back over to the bed as he sat back down on the edge. Rubbing it, he then gave out his final thoughts.

 _I guess this is the end of my life now, not like anybody would care if I'm gone._ Andrew took a last look at the picture of him with his deceased parents, tears dripping down his face. _No one will ever miss me, and I'll be reunited with my parents. I'll never suffer again. Goodbye Chaosky. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye… life…_

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but he completely disregarded that as he then loaded up the gun and went to aim it towards his head.

 _Well, this is it… Farewell miserable world…_

* * *

But before he could even pull the trigger, a knock was heard at the door, as a voice called out.

"Andrew? You in there? Please respond!" Alex's voice was heard as Andrew was nervous for a second, but concluded that she wouldn't miss him at all.

Nonetheless, Andrew still said out loud.

"Goodbye Alex!" Andrew said loud enough for her to hear him. "Goodbye life!"

Alex, on the other side of the door heard him say that, and she instantly became shocked and filled with fear.

 _NO! He's not planning to…_

She didn't need to finish that thought as she slammed the door open as she saw that Andrew had a gun in his possession and saw that he was about to commit suicide. As a result, she instantly shouted.

 **"STOP!"** Andrew heard her scream with so much fear in her voice and that she looked so scared by the look on her face. "ANDREW, NO!"

Andrew didn't think she'd be frightened by this. As a result, he put the gun down and removed his finger from the trigger as Alex ran right to Andrew instantly the moment she shouted. She started hugging him.

"Andrew! Please don't do _that_ to me!" She stated as Andrew noticed that her voice was a strong combination of fear and sadness. He could have sworn that her eyes had watered up from what had almost happened. Still, Alex wouldn't understand the pain he was feeling, so he turned around, facing away from her as tears of misery streamed down his eyes. Alex wanted to know what drove him to that state. She almost lost him, the love of her life. Ever since she met him, she slowly fell in love with him. He was just attractive, and not to mention, she understands how it feels to live a miserable life and she wanted someone she could relate to. To have almost lost her love interest, it was clear that she was scared. As a result, she started asking.

"Andrew… why…? Why did you almost kill yourself?" She asked with fear in her voice. Andrew didn't respond. There was no way she would ever understand his pain. He kept quietly as Alex then said.

"Andrew, please answer my-"

"Because I can't put up with my miserable life anymore!" Andrew shouted in sadness, answering her question, as she didn't know what he was talking about. Andrew started explaining regardless.

"Today, Mandy said to me that I am a loser that doesn't have parents, and it hurts. It hurts because it's true! Mandy's right, I don't have parents, not anymore… They… died…"

Alex didn't know what to say as Andrew continued explaining.

"I did have parents back when I was a little kid. Before they died, I was always happy and full of life, I always did a lot of fun stuff with my parents growing up, seeing as they were so important to me. I was at my happiest when I was a toddler, having parents that I could look up to and not be afraid to go to them when I need something extremely important. I could trust them with my life, and my life was at its greatest.

"But then... one day... the tragedy occurred… I was only five, and my parents were taking me out on a trip somewhere, and I was excited, but then... then we had gotten into a horrible car crash, which was a tragic accident. I happened to have survived from that car crash, but sadly... My parents didn't… My parents have died from such a tragic accident. After that day, my life changed forever. I've been depressed for months on end, and what made it worse was that as I started school, I was now being bullied and harassed due to my change in personality. I was miserable. I had no parents and no one would take me in so I had to come up with someone, and that's how Chaosky came into existence... Even then, I was still the main target for bullying, and eventually when I started high school, Chaosky decided that we move out and move into Beverly Hills so that's why I'm here now..."

Alex was in complete shock at Andrew's early life as Andrew continued speaking.

"And what makes it worse, is the fact that no one will understand the pain that I had to put up with throughout my life. Nobody would miss me if I was gone. I have no importance to anyone. I… I just can't live this miserable life anymore…" It was clear that Andrew's voice was starting to crack, as tears streamed down his eyes. "I don't want to live my horrible and miserable life anymore, and no one would know how it feels to live a miserable life, so that's why I grabbed a gun and was planning on committing suicide…"

"Andrew… I…" Alex tried speaking before Andrew then said.

"It's okay Alex, I understand if you don't understand what it's like to live a miserable life like myself, and after hearing everything I told you, I expect that you don't want to talk to me anymore…" Andrew finished, still crying as he expected Alex to leave him after hearing all that, not just for being so sad, but for not understanding the pain he's put up with over the years.

* * *

To his surprise, Alex never left the room as he turned around to see that she was still present. It was clear that her eyes were watered up, feeling sorry for what he's been through.

"Andrew… I never knew how much you put up with…" Alex started commenting. "I'm so sorry for the pain and suffering you've been through…"

She instantly gave him a comforting hug as a result, and Andrew noticed that look in Alex's face, and he wanted to know why she cared for him.

"Look Andrew, you are important to me. I need you," She explained as Andrew wanted more answer. "To tell you the truth Andrew, I know what it's like to live a life filled with suffering and misery. I was also bullied a lot when I was younger…"

Andrew was confused as to how she'd understand the pain he went through as she started explaining.

"Look, it goes back to when I was a little kid. My parents who are still alive have given birth to me, and as I started to go to school, people were wondering what race I was, thinking I was African American or Asian, or Hispanic, or some other race. To tell you the truth, I have ancestry of both European and Hispanic descendants. Nobody knew that or even wanted to believe that about me, and most of the kids bullied me because of that, calling me stupid, fat, ugly, and nerdy. I felt horrible. Mandy happened to be one of those girls that called me fat and ugly to begin with.

"As time passed, I met Clover and eventually met Sam, and I was convinced by them not to let Mandy crush my spirit from the inside out, and that's what I've done. I have got less upset from when she called me fat and ugly, but I still get hurt because it's too painful."

Andrew was surprised that Alex had lived a miserable and similar life as she kept speaking.

"And eventually, after putting up with the insults for so long, I couldn't do it anymore. I hated my life, so just like you, I had wanted to commit suicide as well. Sam and Clover stopped me from doing so and saved my life. They helped with regaining my confidence and strength and showed me that there is hope in my life," Alex's voice sounded sad. "My biggest hope in my life was when you first came to Beverly Hills High School Andrew. I was worried because you were going through the same phase I went through and you have been feeling depressed, so that's why I wanted to comfort you because I know how it feels to be bullied... and the moment I saw you about to commit suicide, I got scared and I needed to stop you. Not just because I know what it's like to live a miserable life, but because…" She gulped as she then admitted. "I don't want to lose you. You are a really important person to me and I don't want you to leave me."

Andrew was lost as Alex then finished.

"So that's why I went and did what I did and why I saved your life. You're a really important person to me."

Andrew still had tears dripping down his eyes, was confused as he wanted to ask her.

"Alex? What do you mean by that?"

Alex didn't _need_ to say anything as she grabbed him and brought him close and locked her lips with his lips as she kissed him in a compassionate manner. Once she ended the kiss, Andrew wanted to ask why she did that, not that he hated it, in fact, he loved it.

"Andrew, what I'm trying to say to you is that you are the one I want to have, and I love you."

"Huh?" Andrew wanted to do a double check and see if what she was saying was true.

"It's true Andrew. I really do love you. You are the man I've wanted to have in my life," Alex explained. "Ever since I met you, I slowly fell in love with you. You're attractive, and you're someone I can relate to. I was too nervous to tell you, because I felt you didn't have any interest in me. I revealed my true feelings for you now, because I was afraid I was going to lose you and never get to tell you those feelings about how I feel. I never want you to leave me. I understand if you don't have interest in me, and that you don't want us to be more than friends, and I… I guess I'm okay with that…"

She closed her eyes as tears dripped down from her eyes. Andrew was surprised. She was in love with him. He never expected Alex, his crush to understand what it feels like to live a miserable life, and he certainly never expected her to reveal that she wants to have him. He figured now would be the best time to reveal his feelings.

"Alex?" He got her attention.

"Yes Andrew?" Alex asked, opening her eyes as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Andrew then brought her close and then started kissing her in a really compassionate manner.

"Alex, I want you to know, that I love you too," Andrew confessed, after he finished kissing her. "Ever since we were paired up in science class, I had started growing a strong crush on you. You're beautiful, and you're gorgeous, not fat and ugly like Mandy thinks. The only reason why I didn't want to tell you this was because I felt that if I did, you would feel uncomfortable with it and you wouldn't want us to be more than just friends, but now since you revealed your true feelings, I'm more comfortable with explaining how I feel about you. I want to have you Alex. I hope you understand."

Alex was touched. Andrew said that he loves her and would love to have her in his life. She gave him a smile as she then said.

"I do understand Andrew," She then stated. "I also want you to know that even though some people like Mandy might say very heartbreaking insults that drive you to wanting to commit suicide, I want you to know that you are not alone in this world. Sam, Clover and Chaosky care about you and need you in their lives. Most of all, I need you. I don't know what I'd do if you really committed suicide before I came in here. I would feel heartbroken if you really did that. I hope you understand Andrew…"

Andrew was ashamed. What was he thinking? He didn't think the others would care about his feelings and that he had a miserable past. Andrew's eyes started watering up as he then said.

"What was I thinking…?" Andrew asked. "I'm so sorry Alex… I don't know what I was thinking…"

"It's okay Andrew," Alex smiled. "You have me now. Next time Mandy insults you, I'll back you up."

"Thanks, and I'll do the same if she insults you babe," Andrew said.

"Thanks baby," Alex said, as she noticed a picture on Andrew's drawer, as she approached it. Andrew took notice of this as she started asking him. "Is that…?"

"Yup, those are my parents," Andrew smiled weakly. "Back when I was a little kid. It was the last photo I had taken with them."

"I see…"

* * *

Alex took a moment to examine the photo and admired it.

"Andrew, you look _so_ cute as a little kid," She commented as Andrew started blushing heavily. "And your parents looked so nice. Very nice picture Andrew."

"That it is Alex," Andrew said honestly as she put the picture down on the desk as Alex looked at Andrew admirably. Andrew went and lied down on his bed, with Alex joining him.

"I love you Andrew," Alex said.

"I love you too Alex," Andrew stated. "And Alex?"

"Yes hon?"

"Thank you… for saving my life…" Andrew thanked her. "I don't think I would be here right now if it weren't for you…"

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16. How old are you?"

"15."

"Okay."

They stared at each other in such a dreamy manner before Alex then said.

"Andrew," She got his attention. "You're the sweetest man I ever met."

"Thanks," Andrew blushed as he then said. "You're the sweetest lady I ever met. More precisely, you are my beloved angel, one that I couldn't possibly live without in my life."

"Awww... Come here you…" Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew as they then engaged in a really romantic kissing fest. This was the greatest experience Andrew ever had, as his tongue met and started touching Alex's tongue as they were French kissing. They were on top of each other as if they were making out.

 _So I guess now I have a good reason to keep living my life._ Andrew thought. _I'm so glad Alex came and save my life, because now I have something worth living for._

"Mmmm… Andrew, you are the best kisser I ever met," Alex admitted.

"So are you baby," Andrew moaned as they continued kissing sexually. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they took a moment to catch their breathes after kissing and having their tongues touch each other.

"I love you Alex,"

"I love you too Andrew."

"Alex, you are the 'someone' that makes my life worth living for."

"I know baby."

After a few minutes of silence, Andrew then asked.

"So, now what should we do?"

"I suggest we go downstairs and let the others know that you're okay," Alex suggested. "And that you didn't kill yourself."

"Sounds like a great idea baby," Andrew said honestly. "Let's go."

They both got off the bed, leaving the revolver behind as Andrew made a mental note to get rid of it later on, as now he has someone that is worth living for. The newly formed couple was holding hands as they looked at each other in a romantic manner, happy that they are both alive, and Alex was happy that Andrew didn't kill himself. As a couple, they promised to back each other up if Mandy started insulting either one of them. Next time they'd meet Mandy, they'll give her a piece of their minds. For now, they started heading downstairs, showing the others that they were alright and not dead, and hoping for the best to occur to the newly formed and happy couple. After walking out of the bedroom, Andrew closed the door behind him as they both told each other that they love one another one last time before they went downstairs. Andrew's life now had meaning, and from this moment on, he was going to enjoy every single moment of it with Alex, hoping that they'll be a happy couple forever…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WELL THAT'S THE END TO THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED IT, EVEN THOUGH IT'S DARKER THAN THE ORIGINAL! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, BUT THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS FOR THE ACTUAL CHAPTER WAS BECAUSE IT WAS TOO DARK AND I WANTED THEM TO BECOME A COUPLE BY THE END OF THE STORY, AND SINCE THE CHAPTER WAS ONLY HALF WAY DONE WITH THE STORY, I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT FOR THE FINAL DRAFT. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND READERS!**

 **ANYWAY, THIS STORY IS CLASSIFIED AS A COMBO OF ANGST/ROMANCE, DUE TO THE DARK SUICIDE REFERENCE AND THE LOVE CONFESSIONS THAT ANDREW AND ALEX MADE WITH EACH OTHER! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I CREATE AND DEVELOP, STAY TUNED AND WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT, LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS DARKER ALTERNATE VERSION OF CHAPTER 5 FROM ALONE IN THE WORLD, AND HOW YOU FELT ABOUT IT (ONLY REVIEW IF IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE STORY YOUR REVIEWING FOR TOO!).**

 **WELL, WITH ALL THAT BEING SAID, UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
